Chasing Kaleps
by hermione-and-annabeth
Summary: Adrian Kaleps- Notorious magical murderer; very, very EVIL! Hermione and Annabeth- two intelligent girls who are SICK of Adrian's attitude! Will they be able to solve the mystery of Adrian Kaleps, Half-Blood AND Wizard? Read "Chasing Kaleps" to find out! Please review! (first story… have mercy!) NOW COMPLETE PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, it's Hermione! I'd just like to clarify that the author of _Puckabrina Prom_ and_ When Two Brilliant Minds Collide_ is Annabeth. She didn't introduce herself, but that's her and this is me. anyway, this is how I imagined Hermione and Annabeth meeting!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or ANYTHING ELSE in between!**

**(This story takes place in 2020. Annabeth is 27 and Hermione is 30)**

"Ron, Harry, do you see him yet?" Hermione asked her friends as she looked in the darkness of Manhattan for Adrian Kaleps, a wizard on the run. The three of them had been Aurors since the end of the war, and this was their biggest mission yet! Adrian was a wizard-murderer. He could do certain magic without his wand! He seemed to have powers from a different source! Like he was part wizard and part... mystery. Although, what Adrian had wanted in Manhattan, Hermione had no idea. But she was going to figure it out.

"Wait! Did you guys hear that?" asked Ron. Since Ron had ears the size of wooly mammoths, he was helpful on missions, even though he could be a pain in the neck; especially when he and Hermione used to date. She was a whole lot less frustrated now that they were just friends!

"No, what was it?" asked Harry. Now, Harry had been doing quite well in life. He and Ginny had been married for a year and a half, and he had 2 kids, James an Albus. He had defeated Voldemort, for pete's sake!

"Whatever it is, get your wands out. It could be Adrian, for all we know! Now both of you, hush up!" whisper-yelled Hermione. She heard something like a sword being unleashed. They then saw 3 figures coming out of an alley, and...

"Grover, quit playing your reed pipes! We can't be heard!" hissed Annabeth. Her, Percy, and Grover were looking for a son of Hectate, Adrian Kaleps, a half-blood killer. He used his magic-gift like never seen before. Sometimes, he used a weird-looking stick to do magic. And he said the oddest things when using the stick! But Annabeth was going to use these peculiar traits to find him and get him to Olympus for sentencing. He won't do anything to any more half-bloods on her watch!

"Blah-ha-ha! Sorry Annabeth! I can't help it! I just wanna go talk to Juniper! I miss her already..." Grover bleated. He and Juniper had been dating for nearly 13 years; but Grover was always too nervous to propose. Annabeth knew, she'd been there each time he tried!

"Grover. You just left camp literally 10 minutes ago. You iris-messaged her TWICE in that time! You. Are. Fine." Percy said as he rolled his eyes "Anyways, you get to see her every day at Camp!". Percy, Annabeth, and Grover worked for camp Half-Blood. During the war, camp half-Blood got crushed. Annabeth had completely redesigned the camp. It now had a mix of New Rome and Camp Half-Blood. Percy was new Camp Director, and Grover was guard of the Nature and Wildlife. But they were all sent to search for Adrian by Zues.

"Shh… I think I hear something!" Annabeth whispered. She heard quiet voices that sounded like the people talking were from Britain or something. She raised her dagger motioned for Percy to grab Riptide. Grover was shaking, but he stood tall and prepared to unleash the wild. They walked out of the alley, their weapons raised, and…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Oh. My. Gosh. Over 20 views of Chasing Kaleps! I am so happy right now. I'm in I'm reading Sisters Grimm. I think I found a new favorite. I've ordered the books, they're coming in a few weeks. But here is chapter 2 of Chasing Kaleps!

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Two figures dodged the spell, but one fell backwards. The other two helped him up. Because of the light coming from the sword Hermione heard, she could see what the three figures looked like. The girl standing directly in front of her had a long, blonde ponytail, an orange t-shirt, tan skin, shorts, and piercing gray eyes that squinted with suspicion. The boy in front of Harry look similar to him. He had black, messy hair, an orange t-shirt like the girl, green eyes and held a three foot long sword. The boy on front of Ron was quite short. He wore an orange t-shirt, (Americans must really like this color!) and a baseball cap. He had lots of hair, and when Hermione looked down to his feet, she saw... Goat legs?!

"Who are you people? Are you working with a man named Adrian Kaleps? Answer us!" Harry barked. Whenever the golden trio interrogated someone, Harry always played bad cop.

"Funny… we were just about to ask you the same thing… what, are you hiding Kaleps under that big cloak of yours?" Sneered the boy across of him. He had quite the attitude!

"Hey! let's just calmly handle this like adults," Hermione said as she looked pointedly at the guy with the sword, "My name is Hermione."

"Ugh… fine," groaned Harry. "I'm Harry." the boy across from him snickered. "Ron. Tell them your name." ordered Hermione.

"Why?! You just said it out loud!"

"Ron! Don't be rude! Just tell them your bloody name!"

"They just tried to murder us with knives! they're murderers! why should I tell them my name?!" Ron yelled as he motioned to their weapons.

"Ahem! The 'murderers' have names, ya' know! I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena," The blonde said.

"Daughter of Athena? Like the Greek Goddess?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Annabeth explained the concept of demigods and introduced the other two people, "That's Percy, Poseidon's kid," She pointed to the guy with the sword, "And that's grover. He's a satyr." they all stood silently for a few minutes.

"Um, not to be rude or anything... but what are you guys if you're not half-bloods? Mortals?" asked Grover as he munched on can from his backpack.

"No... we're wizards. Or, Harry and Ron are wizards; I'm a witch," Said Hermione as she looked around the area for Kaleps, "My parents are both Muggles, non-magical; that makes me muggle-born. Harry's parents are both wizards, but he has Muggles in his family, so he's a half blood," The three demigods laughed, "Ron's family is all wizards and witches, so he's pure blood." the 6 of them mad a quick look around the area, looking for Kaleps and making idle chitchat. After not finding him, they returned to in front of the alley. They all felt they had known each other for years now! Hermione wasn't going to tell the others this, but she was starting to doubt that Kaleps was even here anymore.

"So... we're both looking for Kaleps, then?" Harry observed awkwardly.

"Guess so... wonder why?" Percy wondered aloud. Ron and Grover shrugged; when all of a sudden, Hermione and Annabeth had the exact same thought at the exact same time. "I know why we're both looking for Kaleps!" They said together.

"He's a demigod-" "AND he's a wizard!" "He can do wandless spells-" "because he's a son of Hectate! And he says all the weird words when using the stick-" "because he's casting an ACTUAL SPELL!" They finished together excitedly.

"Bla-ha-ha-ha-ha! We solved the mystery!" Grover shouted happily.

"Quiet down, Grover! Adrian could be near by and hear us!" Percy warned. But Percy was too late. Hermione could already hear rustling in the alley from which her three new friends came out of. _

"It's a bit too late, sea-salt. Now that you guys have 'solved the mystery', I'll have to kill you." said a raspy voice. And out came Adrian Kaleps, twirling his wand around his finger. He walked up to Annabeth and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, well, aren't you pretty? I might spare you and keep you with me… you could be my little slave…" He said to Annabeth as he smiled evilly. She was about to judo-flip him, like when she and Percy had reunited at Camp Jupiter, but Percy beat her to it.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He growled at Adrian as he pushed him against a building wall and pressed the tip of sword to Adrian's neck.

"Hold it, Percy; we need the git in one piece," said Harry, "But if you make one wrong move, it's one of the unforgivables for you!"

"Harry!"

"Sorry, Hermione," "Look, he's getting away!" yelled Ron as he cast the Stupefying spell. Percy summoned a tidal wave that he forced onto Adrian. But he used some of Hectate's magic, and set the wave in our heroes' direction! Luckily, Percy made them all water-proof right as it came at them. Annabeth was through with this lying, evil, spawn-of-hades Adrian Kaleps. No one, demigod or wizard or mortal or muggle, tries to hurt her friends, even though they hadn't even been talking for even 20 minutes. She was going to do something about it, and she had a feeling that Hermione felt the same! She stole a quick glance at Hermione, and the both nodded. They were in sync. Annabeth ran up to Kaleps and flipped him on his back while grover summoned the wild to make stay off his feet.

"Petrificus Totalus!" casted Hermione, making Kaleps's legs and arms snap together. Ron and Harry levitated Kaleps with magic, while Percy helped up Grover. Summoning the wild always tired him out.

"Hey guys, should I snap the stick- er, wand in half so he can't use it anymore?" asked Percy. He gingerly picked up the wand from where it fell and waved it around, muttering gibberish.

"NO! Shaklebolt might want to see it when we take Kaleps to Azkaban," said Ron as he snatched the wand out of Percy's grip.

"Bla-ha-ha! Who says you guys are taking him? It's more important that Zeus sees him, not some Minister," said Grover stubbornly.

"Please, give me a break! If we don't take Kaleps, we could lose our jobs!" Said Harry, as if saying that might make the Golden Trio win the argument. Annabeth and Hermione shared a look that said: these boys are so immature!

"Boys! Calm down! We can just do this the mature way-" said Annabeth as she looked at Hermione to finish. "-we will battle. Choose your best member to go fight! Winner takes Kaleps." The two groups separated and murmured about who'd go to fight.

"Okay, we need to send someone they won't expect…" strategized Annabeth. As much as she liked Hermione, she wanted to win! Little did Annabeth know, her newfound friend was thinking the same thing.

"We need to send some one unexpected. Someone who's the underdog... Someone with less-than-average ability…Ron, you go!" joked Hermione. Ron playfully shoved her; but it went without saying. Both groups had silently picked someone. "For our side, we send… Annabeth!" Announced Percy. As the only one without powers out of everyone, her group thought it was a wise choice; after all, Annabeth was a great fighter. "And for ours, we send... Hermione!" Hermione's group was hoping that the demigods would send a boy, which meant that it would be boy against girl. The boy would hold back, as to try not to hurt the girl (Hermione!) and then the Girl would give it her all and win! But not today. Today was pure skill.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I might have to lengthen your teeth a little bit…" said Hermione before they started.

"And I'm sorry, too… sorry that you won't be able to use magic!" Said Annabeth, not-at-all sorry, "since I don't have powers, you won't either!" Hermione glanced worriedly at her group. And Annabeth knew what they were thinking. How was Hermione going to win a duel without magic? And luckily, Annabeth knew the answer: It was a trick question. Hermione couldn't win. Annabeth was playing to win, and she wouldn't go down easy…

**Thank you for reading this story! Special thanks to Guest, who reviewed my story! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3- Final Chapter

**AN: Hey, it's Hermione! This is the end of Chasing Kaleps. Only three chapters, I know... But at least I finished it, right? Yay! Now introducing the end of Chasing Kaleps! Please review and look at Annabeth's stories as well!**

* * *

How was Hermione supposed to beat Annabeth without magic? It was near impossible! All Hermione could do was throw a good punch! She would have to rely on her acting skills instead, and her punches, of course.

Hermione was a better actress than people gave her credit for. She was an amazing actress. Once, a muggle compared her acting skills to Emma Watson, whoever that is. Hermione didn't act very much anymore, since she never had any reason. But that didn't change the fact that she was the best actress in the six of them, for sure.

"Er, Annnabeth? Can you go easy on me, just a little bit? I'm not very good at fighting..." Hermione said as she cracked her knuckles and braced herself for an answer.

Someone answered before Annabeth had a chance to. "There'll be no need for that, frankly. Neither of you will win. Actually, all of you will lose... Your lives!" Said a familiar raspy voice. The six of them slowly turned around and saw Kaleps rising to his feet, grabbing his wand, and pointing it at them, "drop yer' weapons, all of you! Against the wall!"

They all put their wands, swords, and daggers in a pile and backed against the building wall. Hermione was the last one to walk away from the pile. She was in shock. How could Kaleps have broken that Petrifying spell? She cast it right... He must've used some Hectate-magic.

"Hey, frizzy! Up against the wall like all the others! I ain't playing around this time!" Kaleps yelled. He pinned her against the building and pointed the wand at her throat, "You aren't as pretty as Blondie. You'll die third, right after Seasalt and Donkey over there."

By now, Hermione was fuming. Absolutely Furious. How dare he threaten her friends again?! "His. Name. Is. GROVER!" She yelled. She threw a right hook at Kaleps and knocked him unconscious, banging out a few teeth as well! She kicked Kaleps' limp body several times before Harry and Ron pulled her away.

"Calm down, Hermione!" Ron said as he struggled to keep her from attacking Kaleps again.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Hermione shrieked, "THIS MAN KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! YOU CALM DOWN, YOU RED-HEADED PRAT!"

Needless to say, everyone's jaw was on the floor. Maybe Hermione overdid it, just a bit?

"Um, on second thought, you guys can take Kaleps. I can tell it means a lot to you…" Annabeth said. Hooray! Now Hermione didn't have to fight Annabeth!

"Thanks."

"Bla-ha-ha! No problem, as long as you don't punch us like you punched Adrian!" Grover said nervously.

At least they all realized who was boss, now.

* * *

Annabeth was in awe of Hermione's fighting skills. That punch was almost as good as when Rachel hit Kronos in the eye with a hairbrush!

"Well... I guess now that Kaleps is definitely going to stay down this time," Hermione smirked when Annabeth said that, "That this is over?"

"Guess so," Harry said, "We better leave now... Don't want Kaleps to come to, do we?"

Annabeth looked at Hermione. How was it possible that two people who have only known each other for an hour, and feel like they've been friends since birth? Everyone exchanged their good-byes quickly.

"Later, Harry."

"Bye, Percy."

"Adios, Grover!"

"Bla-ha-ha! See ya' around, Ron!"

Annabeth and Hermione had tears streaming down their faces. They hugged each other and laughed when they saw each other crying.

"We're being silly!" Hermione laughed as she wiped her tears.

"I know! I can't help it!" Annabeth said as she did the same. The boys rolled their eyes at the girls' foolishness. Who cries when saying good-bye to dear friends?

"Well... Farewell." The Golden Trio said as they shrunk Kaleps down and took his wand.

"Bye." Annabeth, Percy, and Grover said sadly. They watched as the Golden Trio apparated away.

"Let's go." Said Percy.

"Okay..."

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Congratulations, Mrs. Jackson! You have just given birth to a healthy baby girl!" The doctor announced as he handed a 20 inch, 7 pound newborn girl to Annabeth Chase. She smiled and eagerly took the baby.

"Look, Percy! She's beautiful!" Annabeth said quietly. The baby had Percy's eyes and smile, and Annabeth's hair and nose.

"Do you have a name?" Asked the Doctor.

Annabeth looked at Percy and smiled, looking like the happiest woman on earth.

"Let's name her Hermione!"


End file.
